You Have Changed
by Sabrina C. Black
Summary: It is the seventh year and all have returned to Hogwarts, including Draco Malfoy. Now Draco has a new assignment. Will he be able to complete this one. R&R please.
1. Forgive Me

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all the character. I just write fan fictions.**

You Have Changed

Chapter 1: Forgive Me

Long platinum blonde hair gleamed in the dancing firelight in the over crowed Slytherin common room. Emotionless grey eyes starred aimlessly into the crackling fire; his mind concentrated on the newest task he had been assigned. Yes Draco Malfoy has returned to the devastated Hogwarts for his final year of his education. Although his last assignment was not completed by his hand, the Dark Lord saw mercy upon young Draco and gave him one last chance to show his true potential. With Dumbledore out of the picture Voldemort has been growing closer to immortality. Broken hearts still remained as the reality of Dumbledore's death began to sink in. Students and teachers alike were still hurt by the actions of a well know student and former potions teacher. Though through all this the Slytherin's still stood by their prince. They kept him from crossing that thin line that separated the sane from the insane. Few however knew of his newest assignment. Grow close to the bushy haired girl, known as Hermione Granger, or the filthy little mudblood as the Slytherin's called her. Still unsure of his true fate Draco began to formulate a plan to grow close to Hermione and bring the fall of the chosen one. It was his time to take the spotlight, Snape's time for fame was dwindling down. Soon Draco would be the head death eater; he would stand at the right hand of his immortal master when the time was right. After a long while of thinking Draco decided to make his way up to the usually vacant library where he was sure the mudblood/bookworm would be catching up on her resent studies.

A young girl sat on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was eighteen years old and had curly brown hair. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been sorted into Gryffindor House six years ago. She was also the smartest witch of her age. Her name was Hermione Granger.

Hermione was best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly. Together they were The Trio. They had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Ever since Harry and Ron had rescued Hermione from the troll the three of them had watched out for each other.

Harry Potter was famous. He was, according to the press, "the boy who lived." Harry was a great wizard who was destined for glory. He was also hunted by one of the darkest wizards among the whole of wizard kind. He was the dark Lord Voldemort.

Harry had survived being killed by Voldemort. Sadly, Harry's parents had died. Harry now has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead as a painful reminder of his past.

Ronald Weasly on the other hand was the second youngest child in a family of wizards. He had fire red hair just like everyone else in his family. Ron was rather entertaining.

Hermione decided to head for the library. She was going to try to find information on Horcuxs again.

Draco glanced up from the book he had been reading about the unforgivable curses to see Hermione. "Right on schedule," he said with a smirk. Quickly he stood walking toward her and 'accidentally' bumped into her, knocking the book from his hand. "Oh sorry Hermione I was in a rush." He said placing a sincere smile on his face. He knew it was going to be difficult to gain her trust after what he had done in the past. It would be hard for her to forgive him for his past mistakes, but he was determined to fulfill this task no matter the costs.

"Owww" Hermione said as someone ran into her. She heard a voice say sorry "I t is oka..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Draco. "Malfoy?" She said shocked to see him.

"The one and only. Don't sound so shocked to see me, you know you're not the only one who comes to the library." He knew she was shocked that he called her Hermione instead of mudblood...truthfully it was hard for him to resist.

"No it is that you called me Hermione." She said awkwardly.

"It is your name is it not?" he said still holding the fake smile. How it pained him to act so nice, it wasn't like him at all.

"Well yeah but you usually call me Granger in a hateful voice or mudblood. Something like that."

"Correction Hermione I used to call you by those names, but now I have changed and I have new feelings toward all. Now I don't expect you to believe me after what I did, but I just wish that you respect my decision to change." He said as sincere as possible.

"Right" Hermione said slowly and completely unconvinced. "Call me crazy but… Not buying it."

"I didn't think you would. You don't surprise me Hermione, you forgive your friends and anyone who is not in Slytherin, but me being in Slytherin has chosen my fate has it not?" he said calmly watching her.

"No actually it is because it you."

"So because I am Draco Malfoy it condemns my fate to never being forgiven?"

Hermione thought about what he had said. He was right. He really was. But it was Draco! "Basically…Yeah." Hermione said. She felt terrible for some obscure reason.

"It doesn't matter you wouldn't forgive me if your life depended on it." He said frowning slightly as he turned to walk away.

"Draco." She called after him. She wasn't sure why she stopped him.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"I forgive you" Hermione said in a totally sincere voice. She wasn't sure why but she just felt it was the right thing to say even if she truly didn't believe he had changed.

"You sure?" He asked looking at her curiously.

Hermione nodded.

"Look uh Hermione I..." He started to say he 'liked' her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it even if it was fake. "Never mind I uh… gotta go." He said walking off.

Hermione just sat there. "That was weird." She muttered to herself. Then she pulled out a book, sat down and began to read.

'Damn it Draco get over yourself. You don't like her so why can't you just lie and say you do?' His mind raged. He knew this assignment was going to be tough, but he never thought he might actually fall for her. Draco of all people fall for a mudblood, it wasn't possible. Was it? Damn no. Of course not… What was he thinking? She was a filthy little mudblood bookworm. He wasn't going to fall for that son of a bitch. Finally he had an idea.

Hermione thought hard on what Draco had said. Maybe he was different. Or maybe it was a joke. She didn't know. The confusion kept her from focusing on her book.

An owl flew in dragging Hermione from her thoughts. It dropped a letter in front of her. She looked at it awkwardly. "What the hell?" She muttered picking it up. She read the note.

Hermione,

I know what I've done to you must hurt, but will you be my girlfriend?

Draco

Hermione reread it a few times. He had got to be joking that bastard expected her to believe this? Honestly she wasn't the smartest witch of her age for no reason.

Hermione sighed closing the note and pocketing it. She put her head down on the table, just thinking. She glanced up seeing Draco in the doorway looking at her. She got her bags together and headed to the door to leave. He stopped her so she couldn't walk out.

Hermione just stared at him. Then she finally figured out what to say. She pulled out the note and gave it to him. "Prove it and I'll say yes." She said simply pushing past him and heading down the stairs towards the grounds.

Draco starred at her as she left. How the hell did she expect him to do that?

**First chapter is done! Please review. Be nice. I will wait a day or two and post the next chapter!**


	2. Prove It

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all the character. I just write FanFictions.**

You Have Changed

Chapter 2: Prove It

Hermione sighed as she sat by the lake. This had all come down so fast. She still wasn't sure what would prove that he had changed but she doubted that she would ever truly trust him.

Draco made his way out toward the lake. He walked past a 7th year Gryffindor who had suddenly dropped her books. He smiled a real smile and picked them up for her. "There you go." He said smiling "uh thanks M...Draco." She said grinning.

Draco sighed seeing Hermione, he turned away not wanting her to see him. The girl he had helped ran over to Hermione. "Oh my God Hermione! Draco Malfoy just helped me with my books." She said excitedly. Though every Gryffindor girl hated Draco Malfoy none of them could say that they didn't think he was cute. It was well known among the girls but the guys had no clue and would probably wonder why the hell the girl was excited about Malfoy helping her with her books.

"Really" Hermione asked looking at Draco. "Still not enough." Hermione muttered to herself. Honestly helping someone with their books? Honestly like that was gonna really change he mind.

"I think he's really changed...he's been so nice to everyone lately...you should see, it's amazing." The girl said glancing at Draco

"Sure he has" Hermione muttered looking back at the lake. "Excuse me." Hermione said getting up and walking over to Draco. She leaned against a tree. "Come off it." Hermione said looking at him. I am not going for something that elementary."

"Whatever you say Hermione." He said softly glancing at her

"Yes," Hermione said with a smirk. "Whatever I say."

"Is this big enough?" He asked pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. He pulled away and grinned at the sight of a shocked Harry and Ron. "Hello Harry, Ron." He said nodding.

Hermione looked at Malfoy in shock. She took a deep breath. "Well..." She started unable to speak. "Well...it is just umm...ummm…" Hermione looked at him. She couldn't speak.

"I'll let you get back to me on that, but now i think you've got some explaining to do." He said pointing to Harry in Ron.

Hermione turned around. "Oh shit." She muttered under her breath as Malfoy walked off.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled watching Malfoy go. He looked at Hermione in shock.

"Well..." Hermione said. "It's just umm... Just..." Hermione looked at them. "I have no bloody clue." She said confused.

Ron looked at her with an annoyed, confused look. "Hermione what's going on, why were YOU snogging Malfoy?" He asked starring at her utterly confused. "Yeah Hermione what's up?" Harry said concerned.

"I'm really confused at the moment alright?" She said turning around. "I have no idea what just happened and don't understand what is up with me, much less Malfoy."

"But Hermione that still doesn't explain anything," Harry said softly.

"OH MY GOD Hermione you like MALFOY!" Ron screamed starring at her.

"WHAT!" Hermione said. "ME! LIKE MALFOY! Honestly Ronald don't you think you're laying it on a bit thick?"

"Yeah that's what I think. Why else would everyone be talking about you two? Hmmm...Everyone says they've seen you with Malfoy, and after I saw you snogging him I believe it." he growled.

"It's not my fault Ron" Hermione said turning around and heading towards the castle. "He just did it."

"But you LIKED it." He yelled after her. Hermione just went into the castle on the verge of tears.

Draco was making his way out of the castle when he ran into a very distraught looking Hermione. "Hermione you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Oh just great Malfoy!" She said sarcastically. What did he think that doing that and having Ron and Harry see was gonna be GREAT!

"They weren't supposed to be there you know." He said softly looking down at her. "Look if you want I'll talk to them, I can't promise it will go all that well. If they want to kick my ass then so be it, I can't help my feelings." he said looking at the ground.

"You talking to them would make it worse." Hermione said looking at Draco. "Just leave it." She paused. "By the way you still haven't gotten me to say yes." She smirked and walked up the stairs to the library.

"Fine, but I'm not going to leave you alone until you say yes." He said following her.

"Are you going to annoy me into saying yes?"

"Basically, yes."

"Well that is rather annoying." Hermione said glancing at him trying not to smile.

"Yes I know, but trust me love you'll say yes sooner or later..."he said grinning."Go check out your bed..."he said before walking off.

Hermione watched him walk away. Oh great what had he done now?

Hermione headed up to the common room and looked at her bed. Holy Shit!

Her bed was covered in red roses, the words will you go out with me written on rose pedals.

She picked up one of the roses. Ginny looked at her. "What's going on Hermione?" She asked smiling. "Long story" Hermione replied smirking. Hermione looked at the roses. "Will you go out with me?" She read to herself. "He'll never give up." She said putting the flower back on the bed and heading out of the dorms out of the common room and towards the lake. It was time to see how much he cared.

"So did you like it?" He asked grinning.

"How did you get it up there?" Hermione said glancing at him and heading past the library and walking down towards the doors.

"I have my ways..." he said grinning.

"That much I knew" Hermione said smiling a bit.

They exited the castle and headed down towards the lake.

"Do ever just stay in one place for a certain amount of time, or are you always moving around?" Draco asked walking beside her.

"You mean besides the library?" Hermione said heading towards the docks. "Actually I do thank you for asking."

They were now out at the boat docks. Hermione had one shot at this. She hoped it wouldn't end badly.

"So this is your secret hide out huh?" He asked looking out at the water. "Can you swim?" He asked grinning evilly.

"Well…" Hermione started but 'tripped' and fell in the water. She went down and put the bubble mouth charm on herself then she hid and waited to see what Draco would do.

Draco starred down at the water "Hermione...That's not funny." He mumbled. He waited. She didn't surface. "Shit" He exclaimed, and without hesitating he pulled off his shirt and jumped into the water. He swam farther down into the murky water. With no luck he swam up to the top and started yelling her name "Hermione. DAMN!" he yelled diving back into the murky water. He stayed under the water for several minuets without coming up. He had to find Hermione no matter if it meant he risked his own life. His lungs began to fail and he started to make his way up to the surface, but his leg got caught around seaweed. His eyes began to close as the last bubbles of air escaped from his mouth

Hermione look off the bubble mouth charm then she caught hold of Draco and shot them both out of the water. She looked over at him. "Are you okay?" She asked leaning over him a bit.

He coughed rolling over to his side. "I almost risked my life for you and it was a freaking test!" He growled. "I hope you're happy, now. If I wasn't really into you I would've let you drowned"

Then it hit Hermione. He was serious about something. It wasn't her though. If he truly cared he wouldn't have pointed that out. That one slip up from him sent her mind whirling. She had to figure out what he was up to.

Hermione looked out at the lake sadly. "Alright," Hermione said softly. "I'll go out with you."

**Please read and review! I know I posted this early but I felt compelled to. anyway I will post the next chapter in about a week. Please review each chapter and give me and honest, but not mean, review. This is only my second FanFiction. Thank and I love all the people who take the time to read my FanFiction.**


	3. Together Yet Apart

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all the character. I just write fan fictions.**

You Have Changed

Chapter 3: Together Yet Apart

"Don't go out with me because you almost killed me...I only want you to say yes if you really mean it." He said looking at her. Maybe this task won't be so hard.

"I want to." Hermione finally said. "I want to go out with you." She looked at him with a very convincing face. She did want to go out with him so she could find out what he wanted. This was gonna be annoying but it would hopefully pay off in the end.

"Oh do you now?" He said looking at her. "I don't want to keep this a secret. I want everyone to know." He said smiling. If she truly wanted to go out with him she wouldn't mind letting everyone know, would she?

Hermione thought. Would he tell everyone? Of course not it was Draco. She would have to take a chance and hope she made the right choice. She could always stop him, right? "Fine go ahead, tell everyone." She said in a voice that sounded like she didn't care who he told. Her heart was beating fast.

"Ok if you say so." He said grinning. He glanced around almost half the school was outside. He held his wand to his throat and his voice was loud enough for all to hear "Attention fellow students, I have an important announcement...I Draco Malfoy am officially going out with Hermione Granger." He said beaming. The court yard fell silent as everyone's eyes were on him.

Hermione looked at the ground shaking her head. He did it. Well he would risk total embarrassment to go out with her. Guess maybe he had changed. No what was she thinking. He was serious about something else. Something she had to find out. Maybe she could stay in the kitchen with the house elves. Oh never mind she would work that out later.

Ron was one of the people in the crowd "what in the hell...I KNEW IT!" He yelled storming off.

Draco beamed as he looked at all his fellow Slytherin's, they said nothing all they did was smirk, for they knew his true intentions.

Hermione left. She went over to the boat house hoping no one would see her. She sat in one of the boats and looked out at the water. Something wasn't right. The Slytherin's didn't do anything. They didn't do anything. Something was up and she had to find out what.

A tall blonde Slytherin came up to Draco. "Smooth tell the whole school your dating a mudblood." She said laughing. "Hell! She wouldn't believe me." Draco said looking out to where Hermione had walked off. "Look you guys need to give me shit, or she's going to think something's up." He said walking away from the girl and heading towards the boat docks.

"Is there a problem?"

Malfoy had come to the docks after her. He made his way toward her. "You said you didn't care if the whole school knew and now they do." He said taking a seat next to her.

"No it isn't that." Hermione lied. "I just come here to think sometimes." That wasn't a lie. This is where she came when she tried to find out what was going on during the year. She always came to a bad conclusion. She came to a bad conclusion about Draco. She knew he was lying she just had to find out why.

"So my dear what are you thinking about?" He asked putting an arm around her waist. Hermione shut her eyes and rolled her eyes under her closed eyelids. I mean come on. Dear? Please. Like she would actually be falling for this? Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"A lot of different stuff." She said in a soft voice.

He smiled. "Like what kind of stuff?" He asked kissing her forehead. It took everything he had to kiss her.

"Harry's scar has been hurting a lot lately and I wanna help him."

"I see," he said not convinced. "Well if Harry's scar hurt then that must mean Voldemort is close." he said wondering what her reaction would be.

OH SHIT! What was she doing? Hermione had forgotten the number one thing about Draco. He was a death eater. Damn it! How had she forgotten that? "Yeah I guess he is." She said as if she didn't really care.

"So then what are Harry's plans, maybe I could help? I know Voldemort and how he thinks better then Harry?"

"NO!" Hermione said isnstantly.

Draco looked at seeming surprised at her sudden outburst.

"I mean," she said thinking fast. "Don't get involved. You could get hurt." Yeah okay that was lame. "Besides it doesn't hurt him so much anymore."

"I see," he said dropping the subject. If he pushed to hard she would figure him out.

Hermione sighed. Hermione got up and headed out. "I am a bit tired." She said looking at him. "I think I am going to go rest up in the common room."

He smiled standing. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. He smiled down at her. He pressed his lips to hers for a moment then pulled away "Night," he said walking off.

He smiled standing. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. He smiled down at her. He then pressed his lips to hers for a moment then pulled away. "Night," he said walking off.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She then headed up to the common room and went to sleep.

Two weeks and nothing too helpful! Hermione sighed Ron still didn't believe her. What a prat. She went down to the common room after she put on a purple, blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. She saw Ron sitting on the couch. She would have to talk to him sooner or later.

"Ron I need to talk to you." Hermione said walking over to him "It's very important."

"Get away from me." Ron growled turning away from her.

"Listen!" Hermione said looking at him annoyed. "I don't like him but I know he is up to something. I just have to find out what."

"I saw you… You let him kiss you." He said ignoring her words

"That is cause if he believes I like him. I will be able to figure out what he is up to easier."

"You should never have done it." He growled. "I know you like him; I've seen how you look at him... Everyone's talking about you two." He said avoiding her eyes

"Ron have you ever heard of acting?" Hermione said getting really annoyed. "I have to make him think I like him. He is up to something and I need to find out what. It might help Harry."

"I don't give a damn about Harry right now. You is all that matters and being with Malfoy puts you in mortal danger." He growled starring at her in utter disbelief

Hermione looked at him surprised. He did care about her even if he didn't admit it. "Then help me" Hermione said weakly. "Help me find out what he is up to. I am asking you as a friend" Hermione paused. "And maybe more. Please believe me."

"Fine" he muttered. He stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into the hall, where he found Malfoy. His fist clenched and came in contact with Draco's jaw. "Leave her the hell alone." He growled.

Draco fell back slightly, shocked at the sudden action. "You can have her mate, to much damn drama for me." He said smirking.

Hermione headed after him. He wouldn't listen. She stopped, and listened. "Bastard" She muttered under her breath. She knew he hated her. Now he had to figure out what the hell the act was for. She came headed towards them. She glared at Ron. Play the part. Play the part. "What are you two doing here?" She asked looking at Draco then back at Ron. "And what the hell happened to you?" She asked, a bit of concern in her voice, seeing Draco's chin all red. WAY TO GO RON!

Ron glanced at her then a smirk spread across his face "I'm kicking his ass!" He said simply. Draco glared "No! I'm kicking yours!" He said before punching Ron in the jaw sending him to the floor. "Don't act concerned mudblood I saw through you from the beginning...but I must say that's some kiss you got there..." He said smirking. Ron lay on the floor moaning grabbing his jaw.

Hermione helped Ron up. "Fine" She said looking at him. She was so mad at him for that last comment. "Fail, and die. See if I care." With that she walked off down the hall but then she stopped. "Oh by the way, I can't say the same about you. All the Slytherin fan girls shall be disappointed. There Beloved Draco can't kiss. It's sad but true." With that she left. DAMN SHE HATED THAT KID! But now, she knew what to look for. She headed towards the library.

"i won't fail, you've already helped me find out what I've already suspected. Tell Potter your the one that got him killed, he'll appreciate it." He sneered. "and that wasn't a kiss mudblood, that was acting. My girls know what I can do...isn't that right?" He said as two very beautiful Slytherin girls stood at his side.

Ron glared at Malfoy. "Watch yourself." he spat, blood was running down his bottom lip. "Pay backs going to be a bitch." He said turning to leave with Hermione.

Hermione turned around. "Two things Draco." She said walking up to him. "One my kiss was acting too. I guess I am a better actress than you are actor. Two: I didn't tell you the truth. I lied. I wasn't about to tell you anything about Harry. I just wanted you to think I did." That was no lie. She turned around. Then thought of something, she turned back to Draco. "This is for you." She punched him in the face, throwing him against the wall. She smirked and left.

"Granger I knew you were lying from the beginning, but I know something that will bring Potter to his knees...Thanks again." He said pulling himself up. One of the girls next to him glared at Hermione. "Hey bitch, don't touch him! I might just have to kill you." Ali glared.

"Ali don't fight my battles." He said simply and the girl returned to his side.

"That's right Draco your battle." Hermione said smirking. "Oh by the way Ali, you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Hermione looked at Draco. "You are a real bitch Malfoy. I am smarter and better than you. In your case it would be like me being the Pureblood and you being a mudblood along with your precious father."

His eyes narrowed as she said his father "Don't speak of him." He growled stepping closer to her. "I will make you wish you were dead bitch." He growled

"Oh I am sorry" Hermione said "Wouldn't want to upset dear little father's boy. WHAT was I thinking?" She said shaking her head. "Upsetting Draco's daddy dearest" She smirked.

Draco glared at her, with a quick moment he pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!"

**And there was the lovely third chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review. I also want to thank you all for your reviews!**


End file.
